Tukarn Sandseether
Biography Early Years Tukarn was born to Dahk, an exile of the Warsong, and his mother who had been kidnapped from her clan, deep within the Southern Deserts of Kalimdor. Dahk the Exiled was killed a few years after his birth in a fierce sandstorm, leaving the mother and her babe to fend for themselves. As Tukarn grew older, he learned how to hunt and move in the desert like a dust devil, managing to survive out in the dunes for record periods of time. To this day, he is one of the few who can say they managed to survive within a sandstorm overnight. Touched by the Elements From an early age, Tukarn displayed the gift of Shamanism, 'speaking to his rock friends' when he played around the hovel his family called a home. While his technique was unrefined, he learned how to communicate with the elements and learn to use them in basic self-defense and hunting. His name, Sandseether, actually comes from the methods he would use to defend himself from Wastewander bandits, cloaking himself in whirling sand, dirt, or gravel, using it as a barrier and an offensive weapon to escape. While his skill with the Elements was limited, he never saught formal training while he lived in the desert, preferring to speak to the Earth and the Wind for their 'methods of instruction.' When his mother's health began to decline in his late teens, he travelled to the nearby port of Gadgetzan and frequently did business with the Goblins and other travellers. It was there he heard of the wonders of the world beyond the sands, of Orgrimmar and his people. Astounded that there were other Orcs, he took quite a long time to think on matters, before deciding to set out on a journey to meet these new people. Joining the Horde While Tukarn did not directly aid in the final efforts during the Cataclysm, he did spend time alongside other Shaman healing the land. Devoting himself to learn more of his culture and the other Shaman, he read every text that came within arms reach, even going as far to visit other cities for information. After a time, and after many suggestions, he proceeded to embark on his elemental trials. After completing them, he swore allegiance to the clan known as the Tears of Draenor, and continued his learning under their larger number of Shaman. After completing the basis of his self-directed training, he entered a deep meditation, meditating within a cave for nearly three full months. Upon exiting his meditation, he recieved more formal training in combat and the finer points of Shamanism at Garadar, being thrown into pitfighting in order to pass and be released from Garadar. Tides of War After the death of his mother at the hands of Alliance Soldiers, Tukarn swore vengeance agaisnt the Alliance. His focus was only bolstered on a visit to Oshu'gun, where he saw his Orcish Ancestors in great pain around the Naaru. As the war between the Horde and the Alliance began to escalate, Tukarn began studying tactics and warfare, learning how to use his prowess over the elements in battle, going as far as to challenge a few of his clanmates to open duels. Directly involved in the Battle of Theramore, he was involved in Horde Skirmishes throughout Dustwallow Marsh, as well as using his minor healing capacities to heal the wounded. His role eventually culminated in a strike on Theramore with the Tears of Draenor, narrowly avoiding his own death when the Mana-Bomb was dropped. For many days after he wandered the marsh, doing what he could to help the Horde forces as they pulled out from the remenants of Theramore. Parting the Mists Tukarn was also on the Horde Ship that ran aground on Pandaria, barely managing to survive his first few days on the island. Eventually, he was reunited with his clanmates, and now activley participates in the conflict against Pandaria's threats, mainly the insidious Sha and the enroaching Alliance. Appearance The Shaman is all that one would appear to be, with wise eyes and a rough face. His skin a deep green, marred and pockmarked from his life in the harsh desert climate, but with a startling pair of blue eyes. Tukarn is a tall orc, his build meant more for brutal, swift attacks. While he has an intimidating stature, he rarely ever attempts to cause fear in strangers, preffering to keep things more formal. His custom armor is form-fitted to his body, meant for ease of movement while offering maximum protection. While he is by no means a master warrior, he tends to use more unconventional weapons in combat (such as his popular arm-blade) with a long cutting edge, so he may strike wildly and still be able to defend himself. Personality Tukarn's personality is as varied as the elements themselves, but his is normally down to earth and calm. Very rarely are there times where he flies into a blind rage, but they have occured. Tukarn, while a strong Shaman, is infamous for acting without thinking in a crisis, usually getting into some sort of danger in the process. His patience, however, is legendary, often waiting extraordinary amounts of time for things to fall into place before speaking. (In)Famous Quotes "So... You're a Goblin, huh?" "Have you ever been struck by lightning? I'd be glad to show you how it feels." "Time runs out. But the Earth is Eternal." "Please, try my Snakes on a Plate." Facts Tukarn is actually his middle name, having argued the use of his first name long enough that his mother resigned and agreed to it. His first name is unknown by all but him. While his Father was an exile, Tukarn acts as the new punished in his family line, refusing to war with the Warsong Clan officially. He is one of a few Shaman that have the willpower to mvoe through the Astral Plane, a skill learned by only a few. He has once been called 'The Stormbringer' for his entrance to battle; plummeting from the sky with the energy of a lightning bolt. He is also infamous for pulling pranks on anyone he can during the Hallow's End holiday. Deadliest Weapon Tukarn's deadliest weapon, arguably, are his taste buds. Due to years of his mother's horrible cooking, the Orc has little taste, heavily spicing his meals to get the 'desired flavor' from them. Usually cooking for himself, he will offer his potentially deadly food to others if they stray to close, the most infamous example being his 'Snakes on a Plate,' a meal predominatly made from cooked desert vipers.